A Pirate's Life
by Crystal Crest
Summary: Sango is a lowly commoner whose family and friends were killed by pirates. Now with only her brother left who is gravely ill, Sango struggles to support them. But when she hears of a cure, just what measures is Sango willing to take to attain it?


A Pirate's Life

By: Crystal Crest

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters from the Magna/Anime for the exception of those I happen to create. Inuyasha and co. were created and lovingly brought to life by Rumiko Takahashi.

Summary: Sango is a lowly commoner whose family and friends were killed by pirates. Now with only her brother left who is gravely ill, Sango struggles to support both her and her brother, as well as pay for her brother's medical care. But when she hears of a cure that can be found in a far away land, just what measures is Sango willing to take to attain it? Main Pairing: Inu/San

A/N: Hey! This is my newest fiction. Second to post up, but one of my last ones. I have other fics which are a written down, I just haven't gotten around to typing them or finishing them. I guess you can say that I have writer block on some of them. I just can't think of anything. But any way, for everyone who read my fic Love Does Cost Some Things, it's going to be updated very soon. Thanks to all those who waited patiently for me. Also please read and review my other Inuyasha fic which is called Finding New Love, which I'll post around shortly with the new chap for Love Does Cost Some Things. I'd like to point out a few things of importance as to not confuse anyone and for those who don't know (if any).

When some thing is written like "", it shows what the character is saying.

When written like '', it shows what the character is pondering or in other words thinking. It may also be used to stress out a word. For example, "You baka, I 'do' want to go to the party!".

When words are written in _italic _as shown, it shows a flashback. In other words a thought of the past. It may be before hand noted with a _:Flash Back:_ but furthermore may not.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Herb

Sango sighed as she gathered water from the well into her bucket. By the way it was getting dark, she could tell she had to get ready for work soon. Untying the rope, she carried the two buckets back towards the settlement near the city. The small settlement where she moved to about three years ago after the death of her family was small and meek. She lived in a little cabin with her brother that had no rooms. It wasn't much, but it was all she could afford with the amount of money she received from her job at the tavern.

"Oh Sango, there you are!"

Sango turned towards the voice to see Kagome running towards her. Sango smiled at her best friend, her only friend. Since she moved here three years ago, Sango had tried to make friends. But no one seemed to want to be friends with a girl who didn't own much and lived in a dusty old cabin. But it seemed the 15-year-old granddaughter of the governor didn't seem to mind it, or the fact that there was a dramatic difference in their social status.

"Sango! Where have you been! I've been waiting for you to swing by and pick up the gift I bought for Kohaku." Kagome yelled as she ran, hiking up her dress so she wouldn't trip.

Sango sighed, "Kagome, what are you doing here? Your grandfather would be mad if he found out you were this far from the city, especially with me." Sango asked, not wanting to get Kagome in trouble.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Sango please, my grandfather's too busy worrying about other things. Besides, you say that as though he doesn't like you."

"He doesn't." Sango alleged, walking towards the settlement, Kagome following besides her.

"Sango you know that's not true. If there's one thing my grandfather doesn't like it's demons." Kagome yawned, putting the back of her hand to her mouth.

"Well then, I guess that makes me number two on his list." Sango sighed, as she carried

the two buckets.

"Let me carry one" Kagome said, taking a bucket from Sango.

"Kagome, I can carry it on my own. Besides, their heavy." Sango sighed, reaching for it.

"Sango it's fine, you can barely carry that one bucket alone, let me help."

"What if you spill it on your dress, your father will be furious."

Kagome rolled her eyes at the mention of her father, "And like I said before Sango, he's too busy worrying about other things. Besides, he can't get mad over something he doesn't know about." Kagome smiled mischievously.

Sango sighed, Kagome was very outgoing when not under her grandfather's watchful eye. She remembered the times when Kagome used to complain about her father knowing very little about her, which at times seemed to be true. For all she knew Kagome's grandfather probably thought his granddaughter was in her room reading books. When in reality, she was where he often forbade her to be, with her.

"What about your father?" Sango questioned, "Isn't he going to be worried about you?"

"He's my 'step'-father Sango, not my father. He has other things to worry about too, like the baby that's on the damn way!" Kagome gritted between her teeth.

Sango sighed, "Kagome, I thought you were over that by now." Sango said, referring to Kagome's mother's new husband.

"I don't know, at first I thought I was but then all of a sudden my mom's pregnant, and all they do is talk about the new baby that's coming up, you'd think she forgot that she had two other kids before he came along." she yelled, as she quickened her pace.

Sango sighed before realizing something, "Wait how did you know I was here?" Sango questioned, lowering her brows in confusion.

"Oh," Kagome smiled, forgetting about her family, "Well, when you didn't show up, I decided to come see you myself. So when I went down to your cabin, Kohaku answered the door and told me you went out to the well in the forest on the outskirts of the city to get water." she smiled.

Sango frowned, "I told Kohaku to stay in bed, he knows he's not in any good condition to be walking around." Sango said angrily, as she walked faster, entering the settlement.

"Oh come on Sango, give him a break. If I had to stay in bed for days, I'd be up and about too." she said, as she struggled to carry the heavy bucket with two hands. She then looked over at Sango who was carrying hers with ease over her shoulder. (A/N: Just so people know, the kind of bucket their carrying are the one's with handles.)

"How do you even carry these things!" Kagome cried, as she put down the bucket, relieved that they had arrived at the cabin.

Sango sighed, "I guess since I gather water every single day, I just got used to the weight." Sango opened the door to the cabin both her and her brother shared before closing it after Kagome entered.

"Hey Sango! Where-"

"Shush", Sango whispered, not wanting to wake Kohaku who was sleeping on the farther end the cabin.

"Oh sorry, just wanted to know where to put this bucket down. My arms are killing me." Kagome whispered in pain.

"Just put them down near the fireplace." Sango said, walking over to her brother.

"Great" Kagome moaned, as she realized that the fireplace was at the far end of the cabin in the corner. She sighed as she put the bucket down. Kagome then smiled as she looked around the cabin. She remembered all the good times she had with Sango, Kohaku and her little brother the times she brought him. It was small, smaller than her bedroom at home. There was a fireplace where Sango usually boiled water and cooked, then on the other side was a small bed where Sango's brother usually slept and besides it was a futon where Sango slept, and all of Sango's other little necessities.

She remembered when she used to ask and wonder how Sango could survive living in such a place while owning so little when she first met her, but she soon realized that the amount of possessions or things Sango could ever have were nothing compared to Kohaku. She remembered Sango saying that, 'He's all I need.', and how happy she was. But then Kohaku…

She looked over to Sango who was kneeling besides Kohaku's bedside. She then walked over to them.

"Is he okay?" Kagome asked concerned.

Sango sighed, "He's fine, I guess he got tired after a while and went to bed." She then got up and started to pack things into a bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Just packing some of the things Kohaku will need before I drop him off at the neighbors." She packed extra clothes, a snack, and other things she thought he'd need. She then picked up the medicine.

"Who would have thought that such a small thing could cost so much." she sighed, as she carefully placed it into the bag.

"How much did it cost?" Kagome questioned curiously.

"Let's just say, I said bye bye to all the money I made last month."

"Ouch" Kagome winced, realizing that that amount was mere pocket change to her, but a life savings to Sango.

"Do you have enough money for when that bottle runs out?" Kagome questioned.

"No, that's why I'm gonna have to work on Sundays. And since the tavern is closed that day, I'll have to find a part time job." she sighed.

"Why would they close the tavern on Sundays, you'd think Hisaku would want the extra money." Kagome giggled, referring to Sango's employer.

Sango smiled, "Yeah he would, but he doesn't have a choice in the matter. Your father thought it would be best if the men in this city spent at least one day at home with their families." Sango knew where the governor was going at, the men here spent more time at the tavern then they did with their wives.

"Well, did you tell Kohaku yet? That's the one day he gets a chance to spend time with you." Kagome said in concern.

"No, I haven't told him, and I may just have to skip work today," Sango sighed. "I felt Kohaku's forehead earlier and he was warm. It looks like he's only getting worst." Sango frowned as she felt his forehead. It didn't seem like the medicine the doctor gave was working that well. It only gave Kohaku a short time relief. Then after an hour or so, he starts coughing and his fever commences again.

"You think Hisaku would mind? Today is the day the sailors come on dock, it's going to be full." Kagome supposed.

"He'll understand once I explain it to him. It's the money I would have gotten today that I'm worried about." Sango sighed, knowing that with her normal pay as well as tips combined, she would have made a lot of money.

"Don't."

Sango frowned, as she looked towards her little brother who was now awake.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Kagome smiled, as she leaned over Sango's shoulder.

"Don't ya mean evening." Kohaku said as he tried to muster a smile. To only soon go into a fit of coughs. Sango rubbed his back soothingly, since he was lying on his side. Sango hated seeing her brother like this, he had his eyes half way closed, his face was flushed, and he was breathing as though he was gasping for air. Sango's eyes began to water.

"Kohaku, are you al-"

"Don't" Kohaku again said.

Sango frowned in confusion, "Don't what?"

"Don't stay." he coughed, as he covered his mouth.

Sango's eyes widened, "Kohaku I have to. Your not feeling well so I have to stay and make sure you get better."

"I..I'll be fine," he sighed, sounding like he just got up from a three days sleep. "Besides like you just said, we need the money. If you stay here we won't be able to get the things we need like food, and I like food." Kohaku smiled, and to Sango's dismay, she too started to smile.

"But what if you start having a fever or worse."

"Hello Sango, he is staying with the best nurse this place has seen in years." Sango looked over to Kagome who was smiling.

"See even Kagome agrees with me. So just go, I'll be fine." he smiled, as he tried to sit up.

"Okay, now that that's settled, you can go on to work now."

"But I have to drop Kohaku off to-"

"Don't worry, I'll drop Kohaku at the nurse's house on my way home, it's not that far from here. So you hurry on to work, your late." Kagome interrupted, shoving Sango towards the door.

Sango's eyes widened in realization, "Oh shit, your right." Sango ran towards the door, grabbing her bag with her work clothes before she ran out the door yelling a goodbye and thanks.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Come on Kohaku, let's get you to the nurse's before it gets dark." When she received no response, she looked over to Kohaku who was avoiding eye contact.

"Kohaku, what's wro-"

" Sango's not going to be able to get enough money for anything we need this month and it's all my fault." Kohaku unhappily said. Kagome, realizing Kohaku's change in attitude from happy and enthusiastic to that of sadness and misery frowned in confusion.

"W…What do you-?"

"I mean," he sighed, as he rubbed his sore throat, "That because I'm sick, Sango has to spend all that money on the things I need."

"Kohaku, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself." Kagome sighed, as she took a seat next to him.

"But it is," Kohaku sighed, "That's why I was wondering if you can let Sango borrow some-"

"Money?" Kagome replied, finishing his sentence. "Don't you think I've tried that, you know how stubborn and prideful that sister of yours is."

Kohaku sighed, "Yeah, I know but-"

"But nothing, don't worry, you and Sango will do just fine. I'm surprised Sango hasn't broken down from stress already. But with a motivation like you to keep her going, who can blame her." Kagome smiled to soon see Kohaku give one of his own.

"Thanks Kagome"

"No problem, now let's get you up and ready to go before my father realizes I'm not in my room."

* * *

Sango ran as fast as she could to work, she couldn't believe how late she was.

"Damn, Hisaku's gonna kill me." she swore, as she entered the tavern through the back entrance. "Maybe if I sneak in from the back he won't notice that I'm not here-"

"Yet?"

"Shit." Sango cursed, as she realized just who was behind her. She turned around slowly to see Hisaku, her boss, standing there with his arms folded and wearing a disapproving frown.

"Sango, where the hell were you!" he yelled.

Sango cringed. "I'm sorry, it's my brother. He wasn't feeling too well and-"

"No excuses Sango, just make sure it doesn't fucking happen again!" he yelled as he brushed passed her.

Sango sighed, "Yes sir."

"And tell that brother of yours to get better soon, it ain't much here without him."

Sango smiled as she turned around to watch her boss go through the door leading to the kitchen. "Don't worry, I will." she whispered to no one in particular. Not wanting to delay, she went into the ladies room and changed into her work clothes. It was a gray casual dress that, as simple as it may have seemed, it showed off more than she would have wanted. It was long sleeved; the upper part of the dress was tight on her and thankfully didn't show off much of her cleavage. The dress flared out, being only a one-layered dress and also showed of her curves, much to her dismay. Hisaku used to always say it wasn't the quality of the tavern that attracted all it's customers, but the employees who gave service. Sango rolled her eyes at that logic, when realizing it was true.

She went to the employees' room where she put her bag with her clothing. She didn't normally wear dresses. Most of the time she sported pants with a slightly tight shirts. It was only at her job where she wore a dress. She felt so uncomfortable; and it wasn't like the dress was too tight, she just couldn't recall why. Deciding to dismiss the thought, she put her hair up in a high ponytail, and went through the door where the customers awaited.

"Oh, look at that ass!"

"That dress sure do show me what ya got!"

"If only I weren't married!"

"Not like that would have made much of a difference!"

The men in the room busted out in laughter.

Sango scowled, "Oh, that's why."

* * *

Sango sighed, from what she could tell she had a good three hours till her shift was over and her feet were already aching. She was relieved that there were only a few people left there surprisingly, and frankly, she felt no need to complain. She leaned against the counter of the bar, the only people left was one of the cooks and about five of the women who were attending to customers. Hisaku had gone off to take a 'nap', as he often liked to call it in his office, leaving Nabiki in charge.

"Sango!"

Sango frowned, 'Well speak of the devil' she thought, as she turned around to face the older woman.

"What is it?" Sango questioned, not in the mood.

"I need you to go fetch some water." Nabiki replied, throwing Sango a pail.

Sango arched a brow, "But the water supply out back is gone."

"Yes I know, that's why you have to go to a near by well to retrieve some."

"But that will take me a long time," Sango replied, seeing all this unreasonable.

Nabiki smirked, "That's why the sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back." Nabiki then turned around walking towards Hisaku's office.

Sango glared daggers at the back of the blonde's head, knowing full and well she was bent on making her life a living hell. She was close to objecting but decided not to. With her luck Nabiki would go complaining to Hisaku about her not doing what he said, and wanting nothing other than to please his new plaything, he'd probably yell at her like he did earlier. Nabiki was given more privileges than all the other staff members.

"That's cause she 'gives' something in return." Sango spat, and she wasn't talking about Nabiki's work at the tavern. It was the work Nabiki did in Hisaku's office he praised her for. She sighed as she walked all the way back towards the settlement where she lived. She could have gone to get fresh water in the city, closer to the cavern, but she hardly knew her way around that part of the city. It was dark and she didn't want to take her chances getting attacked or mugged in such a vulnerable state.

Deciding not to complain about her already decided fate, she walked into the settlement with ease, eager to get all this over with. She sighed in relief when she spotted the well from a distance. Tying the rope she lowered the pail into the well then pulled it back up when she knew it was full.

"Now to get back to the…" she paused as she realized there was a light coming from the forest behind her. She squinted trying to get a better look at what ever was producing it. She never remembered seeing any light there before; then again, she never had been out here this time of the day either. Determined to see just where the light was coming from, she walked towards it wanting to see whether this was something dangerous. With it being located so close to the settlement; she wasn't going to take any chances. She quietly walked towards it, when she was in a noticeable distance, she went behind a tree and peered over her shoulder and was surprised to see that the light was coming from a hut.

"What the…I didn't know anyone lived out here." Deciding to get a closer look, she crept towards it and peered through an opening of the hut to see no one there.

"See anything interesting child."

Sango jumped in surprise and turned around to see an old woman with an eye patch on her left eye standing behind her. "I …I'm sorry about that I was just seeing-"

"Who lived out here in the middle of the forest hm?" the old woman replied, finishing her sentence.

Sango shook her head, "No ma'am, I was just at the well to get some water and I saw the light coming from here. So I went to get a closer look and saw your hut and peeked in and…okay your right." Sango sighed, realizing overall that was her intention. "Sorry."

"Oh, no trouble at all. I do need the company, a woman my age tends to get lonely every now and then." The old woman smiled, much to Sango's relief, "Do come in." She then entered her hut.

Sango froze thinking whether she should follow the woman, but ignoring her better judgment, she soon followed the woman inside seeing that her acing feet won the battle. She scanned the room over, it was small and all around the room there was all sorts of herbs. Her eyes roamed the entire place and stopped at the fireplace in the middle of the hut.

"Take a seat." the woman said, motioning with her hands to a spot near the fireplace.

Sango sat down politely accepting the hot cup of tea the woman handed her, "My name is Sango by the way." Sango said, thanking her for the tea.

"Sango…what a lovely name. My name is Kaede." the woman now known as Kaede replied, as she sat on the opposite side of Sango.

"Um…I couldn't help but notice the amount of herbs you have, are you a healer?" Sango questioned curiously.

"No child, I'm a priestess, but I suppose you can address me as a healer since that was part of my job." Kaede answered, taking a sip of her tea.

"Sorry, I assumed you were a healer because of all of these herbs. It's not everyday you see a priestess, there aren't many nowadays." Sango arched a brow. "What do you mean by 'was'?

"Well," Kaede sighed, "I was a priestess to a village very far from here which was destroyed by a fire. But that was a long time ago." Kaede sadly said.

Sango's eyes softened and showed that of sympathy at how sad the subject made Kaede. Reminding her of her own village. Seeing that, Sango decided to change the subject.

"Wow, this taste really good." Sango said with enthusiasm, regarding the tea. She then watched as Kaede's face lightens up.

Kaede smiled, "Yes it is, it's good for colds and whatnot."

Sango's eyes strayed again to the different kinds of herbs Kaede had. Kaede watched Sango and noticed the girl's interest in them.

"I do use some of these herbs, but I mostly collect them. I believe I have almost every type known in Japan." Kaede smiled, but then sighed at a thought, "All but one."

Sango looked up in interest as Kaede continued, "There is a herb in a far away island, called Destiny. Not many have traveled that far and it can only be reached by vessel. I would like to go, but these old bones of mine will never allow it."

"Well, you have quite a collection here that can help stop all types of ailments. I'm sure not having just that one will be fine." Sango smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yes, but that is no ordinary herb. A priestess once told me years ago when I was but a child about it. She said it was unlike any other herb, not because it can cure any trouble known, but for it's structure and origin." Sango all of a sudden stood up which surprised Kaede.

"So you mean to tell me that it is able to cure any illness known." Sango asked desperately.

"Yes child, if what the priestess told me was true."

Sango slowly sat back down. If she could get her hands on that herb, it would be able to cure Kohaku. Then he'd be able to live a normal life, a life he once lived and one she longed for him to enjoy once again. But the thing was, taking such a trip will need a vessel for transportation, and such a thing cost money, which was something she didn't have.

Sighing sadly, she finished the remaining of her tea before setting it down.

"Is there something troubling ye child?" Kaede questioned concerned.

"No…I'm fine." Sango sighed.

"Well, if ye say so. Oh look, I've kept ye for so long." Kaede said, as she realized how long it's been.

"Oh no problem, I don't mind staying a bit longer. I doubt after Hisaku has his little 'nap' he'll notice I'm even there." Sango knew that was the whole truth and nothing but, she didn't need to worry about all the other ladies, they'd probably become aware of the fact she hadn't returned, but would think nothing of it. They were the type who were your friends one day, but would talk about you behind your back the next. Which was one of the things they often did to her .

"Well in that case ye best take haste, knowing Hisaku if he is able to notice being cheated by a mere yen, then he will definitely notice your absence." Kaede laughed, as she stood.

Sango lowered her brows, "You know Hisaku?"

"Yes," Kaede replied, "Since the day he cheated me off of 'my' yen." Kaede smiled, as Sango gave one of her own before realizing something.

"Oh damn, I forgot. I was supposed to bring water to the tavern. If Hisaku doesn't notice I'm missing, Nabiki probably would." She got up quickly and picked up the pail of water. "Thank you for your hospitality." Sango smiled, as she gave a short bow.

Kaede smiled in return, "Now 'that's' something ye don't see everyday." Kaede said, referring to Sango's bow of respect.

Sango smirked, "Well I've grown up believing you should always respect your elders. Even though most people these days don't, my father raised me better than that." Sango smirked, as she waved goodbye and went on her way back to work.

Kaede gave a knowing smile as she watched Sango go, "And that I know."

* * *

A/N: Phew, well there goes the first chapter. What did you think? I hope all of you enjoyed it. I know how impatient people get when Inuyasha isn't mentioned so just to tell everybody, he'll make his appearance either in the next chapter or chapter 3. This chapter was to inform you about Sango's life and about the herb. My wrist hurts a little but it's all good. Like I before mentioned, I like making my chapters long because I'm weird like that and I want my readers/reviewers to be happy and not mad that it was too short.

Well thanks for reading and please review, I'd like to know what you think. Reviews make me happy and all too eager to write more!

Crystal Crest

P.S: I have come up with this new Inuyasha fic called Betting on Love, which my friend BlueMoon Goddess helped me pick the title. It's an Inu/Kag pairing, really funny, that should be posted soon, and my other fics called Finding New Love which is Inu/Kag, which will also soon be posted. Love Does Cost Some Things as before mentioned is soon to be updated too. So please check out the rest of my fics. Much love and till next time.


End file.
